Dinner Plans
by Gunvolt
Summary: Zeno and Gunvolt relax for a small dinner after a long mission. However, Zeno has a small, light fluff surprise for him. Light Fluff. M/M


**Dinner Plans.**

 **Gunvolt,Zeno and so on is owned by Intis.**

It was nearly night time, more so around nine at night or so. The young striker known as Gunvolt gave a huge yawn. Walking beside him was his friend, Zeno. Well, if you say walking. More like GV was leaning on his friend. A rather long mission it was, but ended short. Normally, Zeno would be leaning up against the boy.

"Tired, eh Geeves?" The Italian Adept asked. Flashing a rather cheerful grin, Zeno twiddled his fingers on the end of the young Striker's braid. "Are you that tired or somethin'? I mean, we could head back and crash, watch some flicks or something."

Gunvolt didn't say anything. He let off another yawn and rubbed his one eye with his arm. A small grunt escaped mouth.

"Zeno... Please...grn.."

Gunvolt's words slurred a bit. He was sleepy, but neither ate since the morning. All GV wanted to do was rest a bit. Crash on the sofa or just relax. One or the other. Zeno simply rolled his golden eyes. Putting his arm on the other, he let GV lean up against him. A light chuckle escaped his lips.

"We'll be home soon. You look exhausted..."

The golden eyed lad's voice sounded as if he was teasing the blond in a fun way. Sure, both enjoyed it. GV however would either roll his eyes or just playfully shove Zeno aside. He was a bit too tired for the moment.

However, they soon arrived home. Gunvolt threw out his arms and unzipped his uniform jacket. Slipping it off, he would let it fall on the floor. That left him only wearing his black halter top. Exhausted, GV threw himself on the sofa, his arm draped on the arm of it. Zeno however picked up GV's uniform coat and hung it up.

"Relax, okay?"

GV just gave a sleepy look and closed his eyes. He just wanted to nap a bit. However, his stomach gave off a low rumble. His eyes were still shut, too sleepy to notice. Zeno couldn't help but to give off a small chuckle. Walking to the young adept, Zeno poked GV's bare tummy.

"Is that someone's tummy rumblin'?" He asked in a rather playful tone.

Gunvolt opened his eyes and grabbed a pillow. He shielded his belly with it and looked the other way. He was hungry, he just didn't want Zeno touching his belly.

"Hey! Hands off the 'Gun-Tum' as you call it!" GV would hug the pillow against his tummy and muttered softly. Letting it fall to the floor, he rubbed his rumbling belly a bit. He didn't like being poked on his belly. For one thing, he was very ticklish there. The other? He just didn't feel like being poked there.

"I'm hungry. That mission took allot out of me..."

"So, are you gonna jus' crash there? I could get us something to eat. Does take-a-way sound fine? Chinese? Something else?"

The blond adept didn't say anything. Anything sounded fine. As long it settled his stomach. As long he was full and happy. Giving a simple wave to Zeno, GV slouched on the sofa. His one arm behind his head and the other on his belly. His braid dangling beside him. Giving a simple wave, he closed his eyes.

"I guess that is yes? Alright I'll be back in a flash. I'll get us a bit of everythin', Geeves. Sit tight! Don't move a muscle!"

Zeno then left the apartment and carefully shut the door. It was a nice, warm night after all. GV on the other hand? He stared up at the ceiling, wondering how long it would take. His stomach gave off another rumble. He gave it a small pet, hoping it settle. Chinese did sound good. He really liked dumplings and noodles. Before he could close his eyes again, the door of his humble place opened. In came Zeno, carrying four large bags of Chinese food.

"Hey hey! Geeves! I'm home!" Zeno called out. He placed the bags of food on the table. Huffing a bit, as if he was toting around a four ton ship, the Italian Adept scooted over to Gunvolt and rubbed his shoulder.

"Wakey Wakey! Good food is a sittin'!"

"Mmmurrg... Zeno..." Gunvolt muttered.

He brushed his bangs away from his eyes and sat up. He could smell something good. Something that made his eyes widen. His sleepy feel wasn't there any more. Instead, he felt more awake, aside from his stomach trying to gnaw its way out. Standing on his feet, GV skittered over to the table where the food was. He could smell what was there. Noodles, fried dumplings. Chicken and even vegetables. Everything smelled good. Snatching one of the bags, Gunvolt sat at the table, pulling out the contents. Zeno grimaced a bit at his friend. This amused him.

"Well well. Guess food was the magic word? You sure jumped up fast! Wanna have a nice dinner? After all. My treat!"

Gunvolt gave a nod. However, he was already stuffing face full of food. He started with the noodles first and the chicken. Finally, the dumplings. Zeno however ate at his own pace. He couldn't help but to laugh at Gunvolt.

Afterwards,both were finished eating. No left overs were left. Gunvolt felt a bit more satisfied. Flopping himself on the sofa, Gunvolt patted his well stuffed tummy. Stretching a bit, Gunvolt gave Zeno a well deserved nod.

"That hit the spot. Never felt this full before. I mean..."

He sounded a bit silly for a moment. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes. A huff came from his mouth. A rather relaxed one. Zeno sat next to him and gently poked his belly again. This time,the blond adept didn't flinch.

"Someone sure looks happy and full..." He playfully cooed. Placing a hand on GV's stuffed belly, he gave it a gentle rub. Gunvolt rarely let anyone touch his belly, unless it was someone he trusted. He did like belly rubs, though. If he did trust that person. Instead, he threw his head back, loving this.

"Mm..Zeno.. Please..You know how I am..."

He was cut off. Zeno rubbing his belly felt good. His body felt relaxed. He closed his eyes. This made him feel like he was in heaven. Opening one eye, GV sighed in pure bliss. He watched Zeno who gave him a gentle, yet playful smile. Normally, GV would give him a glare or just flail and free himself from this. No, this was just a good and happy feeling.

"Don't stop, Zeno. I like this..."

If he was a dog, he would be kicking his back leg. All GV could do was just make a rather happy, squeaky noise. Zeno continued on rubbing Gunvolt's belly, which later had him trailing his finger on the surface of it.

"You look cute, Geeves..." Zeno's tone was rather quiet, yet calm. Giving Gunvolt's navel a gentle poke, his lips curled into a playful smile. He wondered what Gunvolt's reaction would be from that poke. GV didn't really make any weird reactions, aside from a small squeak. However, the young Striker was getting rather sleepy. That filling meal, the rubs and the mission made him sleepy.

"Zeno..." He said in a sleepy voice. "I think I wanna fall asleep... I mean..."

He gave a small yawn. His eyes grew heavy. The blond adept was slowly falling asleep. The golden eyed adept chuckled softly and leaned forwards to Gunvolt's belly. Giving it a gentle kiss, he tucked GV's pony tail beside him.

"G'night, Geeves..." He playfully mused. Pulling out a blue and gold flannel blanket, Zeno placed it the other's body. The other was already asleep, lightly snoring ever so peacefully. He gave a yawn himself by stretching his arms out. Since the sofa was occupied by GV, Zeno would crash on the chair. Soon. He drifted off to sleep himself.

End


End file.
